Certain vehicles today utilize cameras in various vehicle vision systems including, for example rear view cameras, collision alert systems, lane departure warning systems, adaptive cruise control systems, high beam assist systems, pedestrian recognition systems, and traffic sign recognition systems. These vehicle vision systems may be calibrated from time to time to help ensure that the associated cameras are aligned properly and provide optimal images. Typically, such calibration is performed by using visible reference points, such as buildings, bridges, or the horizon. However, it can be difficult to properly recognize the various different visible reference points that may surround the vehicle at any particular point in time, thus making calibration of the vehicle vision systems more difficult.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for calibrating a vision system of a vehicle, for example that does not rely on such visible reference points. It is also desirable to provide an improved program product for such vision system calibration. It is further desirable to provide an improved system for such vision system calibration. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.